The Dumb Girl
by canadianfatcake
Summary: Beck and Jade have somewhat of a discussion in the Blackbox theatre after everyone else leaves with Cat. / "I don't understand why I had to play the dumb one." Beck/Jade


**Hi, I wrote most of this in the car, so if it's bad I can't be blamed okay. It's not very long, but it's just something that could have gone down between Beck and Jade from my own shitty imagination. Try to enjoy it. Lol.**

Jade watched in amusement as Cat ran from the Blackbox theatre with Andre's grandma's bird attached to her fake hair. She tried to stifle her laughter as Andre, Robbie, Tori and Cat's "boy toy" Evan followed her out of the room in a mad fuss.

Swiveling in her seat to face the stage where the screen was located, Jade saw Beck staring dejectedly at the floor, eyes unfocused. She guessed a part of her felt bad for him, with his viewing being interrupted like it was, but another part of her was smug; maybe it was karma for giving her the part of the dumb blonde.

It took Jade a moment to realise she was staring at Beck as much as he was staring at the floor, and had been for a while; her head quickly jerked away as Beck refocused and his gaze returned to normal. She in turn looked up at the ceiling, studying a switched off light intently. From the corner of her left eye in her peripheral vision she could see Beck looking at her - it took all the self restraint she had not to look back at him. Drawing her gaze away from the light, she turned her head to the right and looked around nervously, hoping Beck would relent.

A sharp sound of a throat clearing next to her made Jade shut her eyes and slowly turn back to the left, before peeling her eyelids back open.

Of course Beck had taken residence in the chair next to her.

"What do you want?" She asked hastily with a hint of frustration.

Beck laughed and shook his head. "Who said I wanted anything?" He asked with amusement. "I just needed a seat."

Jade rolled her eyes. "There's loads of seats in here, Beck." She motioned around the theatre, "Why'd you have to sit next to me?"

Now it was Beck's turn to roll his eyes - it seemed as if that's what their relationship was based off of, "Is it that much of a crime for me to want to talk to you?"

"Yes." She replied shortly, folding her arms across her chest and crossing her legs.

"Fine," Beck said, mimicking Jade's actions and also crossing his arms and legs, "I guess we'll just sit here in silence then."

It took less than a minute of stalemate for Jade to give in. "I don't understand why I had to play the dumb one."

Beck sighed loudly. "Look Jade, I don't know why you have such a problem with that." He turned and looked her in the eyes. "You're lucky I gave you a part at all!" He snapped.

Jade's eyebrows furrowed, half in shock and half in anger, "What do you mean by that?" She demanded.

Beck rubbed his face with his hands, "_Nothing_. I'm sorry." He apologised. "It's just hard for me to work with you, you know?"

"What, and you think it's easy for _me_ to work with _you_?" She replied incredulously.

"I didn't say that! I just-," he cut himself off, "For what it's worth, I knew what I was doing when I cast you as the dumb one."

"Oh yeah?" Jade asked aggresively, "What _exactly_ was that?"

"You're not cast in many versatile roles here, well except as Nancy Swain." Jade urged him to continue, "It was a chance for you to show people what you can do I suppose." Beck said softly.

"Everyone already knows how good I am at acting, Beck." She declared indifferently.

"Would you _stop_ with that facade?" Beck begged. "I know how insecure you are." That touched a nerve - Jade pushed her chair back and stood up. Beck's brown eyes followed her as she walked towards the double doors leading out of the theatre.

"Later." She shouted back.

Beck sighed loudly again and rested his face in the palms of his hands. When he looked up from that position about a minute later, Jade was there right in front of him.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry that Cat and the dumb parrot ruined your showing. It was a really good project." Beck was stunned into silence, and before he had a chance to respond, Jade has already left the room. He smiled to himself, satisfied for now.

**Omg I'm not happy with this, but there you go! Feel free to "comment" ugh stupid why can't they keep them called reviews?**


End file.
